Guantes
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette le regalo unos guantes a su novio Adrien. No obstante él no los usa.


La estación de invierno hizo su repetida y habitual aparición inundando la ciudad con su fría bienvenida.

Es por esa razón que en ese momento la gente va caminando por la vereda cubiertos con grandes abrigos, sus bufandas tapando sus gargantas y parte de su nariz. Algunos llevando las manos en los bolsillos si acaso olvidaron sus guantes para brindarle calor a sus manos heladas. Entretanto intentaban no temblar al sentir como el viento frio traspasa sus huesos, como tratando también de ignorar los copos de nieve que caían en este momento lentamente y levemente sobre su cabeza, algunos siendo arrastrados hacia su rostro por dicho viento.

Mientras Adrien también estaba cubierto por su abrigo, aunque ahora el mismo estaba puesto en el respaldo de su silla, pero aun él conservaba la bufanda que le regalo su padre –lo que cree él– enroscada en su cuello, mientras se encontraba sentado frente a una taza de café bien caliente, acompañándolo de un delicioso Croissant, observaba a la gente caminando desde la ventana de esa cafetería, mientras esperaba la llegada de su novia.

Luego de unos minutos la vio a través del cristal como traspasaba a grandes zancadas la vereda, hasta la puerta del local, donde entro sacudiendo su abrigo sacando la nieve del mismo, quien al notar a Adrien inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció por su rostro, mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo, antes de acercarse hacia la mesa del aludido.

— ¿Esperaste mucho? —Le pregunto sonriéndole, mientras un rubor cubría su rostro al verlo. Y no era la única que se quedaba así, varias de las clientelas volteaban la mirada para observar a ese guapo y joven modelo de veinte años.

El negó la cabeza, también esbozando una sonrisa. Mientras ella se sacaba su abrigo y lo colocaba en el respaldo de su asiento, antes de sentarse y pedir su orden.

Entretanto se ponían a charlar, compartiendo risas por lo que comentaban. Provocándole envidia a las mujeres del lugar sino es que se quedaban embelesadas por dicho gesto que realizo el modelo.

Al llegar la orden de Marinette, Adrien empezó a beber su café como probar su apetitoso Croissant, mientras seguían hablando de diversos temas. Dejándose sumergir por el calor que ofrecía el lugar.

Quienes al terminar su bebida, luego de un buen rato, se les hizo muy difícil marcharse. Sin embargo aun así lo hicieron, acostumbrándose al frio ambiente, colocándose su abrigo antes de marcharse.

En el trayecto Marinette noto que Adrien no llevaba puestos sus guantes, le fue comprensible que en la cafetería no los tuviera, pero en la calle al ver que no se los ponía, no pudo evitar que mostrara una expresión de tristeza.

Y el motivo no era nada menos que Marinette se los había regalado el año pasado, unos que ella misma tejió, los cuales eran negro con detalle de color verde. Exactamente huellas de gato, los cuales no había visto usar en su novio ni una sola vez.

¿No le gustaba?

Se preguntaba, pero inmediatamente refutaba, ya que él se había visto muy feliz cuando lo recibo y no creía que lo haya fingido para no lastimarla.

¿Se los olvidaba?

Se cuestionó pensando que esa podría ser la razón, ya que ella misma era un claro ejemplo de que eso podía pasar, al olvidarse siempre de traer sus guantes.

No obstante no importaba cuantas preguntas hiciera en su mente para explicar la razón de que su novio no usara sus guantes, eso no evitaba que no pudiera sacar esa sensación de angustia de su pecho y más cuando notaba que usaba la bufanda que supuestamente su padre le regalo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto su novio al verla tan pensativa.

— ¿Por qué no usas los guantes que te regale? —Le pregunto de repente en voz baja mostrando su tristeza al emplear ese tono— ¿No te gustan? —Ahora cabizbaja, ya deteniéndose.

— ¡Si, los uso! —Replico rápidamente al ver lo triste que su novia se puso.

— ¡¿Cuando?! —Cuestiono inmediatamente mirándolo a los ojos— Porque yo nunca te vi con ellos puestos —Espeto firme.

Al escuchar eso, puso sus manos en el bolsillo y los saco de ahí, mostrándoselo enrollados, dejando pasmada a Marinette.

—Si... lo tenías... entonces ¿Porque no lo usas?

—Porque...porque —Intento explicar mientras sentía como su cara se calentaba y un sonrojo aparecía por su rostro— P-porque me gusta tomar tu mano y sentir tu piel cuando lo hago —Confeso mientras su rubor aumentaba de intensidad, ya sin mirarla a Marinette, quien se había puesto roja al oír tal declaración.

—A mí eso también me gusta —Espeto ella luego de unos segundos, aun colorada, la cual acerco su mano a la de Adrien, quien este último tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos contra los suyos, brindándose calor en ese delicado roce.

Ignorando el frió de su alrededor y los copos de nieves que seguían cayendo, quienes luego de realizar dicha acción, sonrieron, apretando mas su agarre y Marinette no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez por eso involuntariamente siempre se olvidaba sus guantes.

Tal vez esa era la razón.


End file.
